


Christmas in West Virginia

by BrideofKyloSolo



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Family, Fluff, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrideofKyloSolo/pseuds/BrideofKyloSolo
Summary: Day 2 of 12 Days of Smutty/Fluffy FanficsClyde and Kadluyn spend Christmas at home
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Christmas in West Virginia

The late December snow softly fell from the night sky, giving the world a heavenly appearance. Though Clyde normally hated driving in snow, it wasn’t too bad. It was actually almost enjoyable and it put him in a festive mood. He had closed the bar down for Christmas and wasn’t scheduled to open up until New Year’s so he had the whole week to spend with his wife Kadlyn and their three-month-old daughter Rylee; he was definitely excited.

He soon pulled up to his double-wide trailer, parking his car next to the semi-new SUV he had already gifted Kadlyn, and headed inside to a dark house. He took his shoes off and quietly walked into the master bedroom. He silently changed into his pajamas, snuck a quick peek at his sleeping daughter in her bassinet, and climbed into bed next to his sleeping wife. He leaned over and gave her a soft kiss on the temple.

Kadlyn let out a tiny moan and rolled over to face her husband. She planted a kiss on his lips and snuggled against his wide chest. “Hey bean,” she murmured.

“Hey bug,” he replied. He wrapped his good arm around her and pulled her close, sighing as he smelled the sweet scent of her hair. “How was yer day?”

“S’alright,” she sleepily replied. “How was work? Did you get the bar closed up alright?”

Clyde nodded. “All closed up until New Year’s.”

“Lucky me,” Kadlyn remarked with a smile. “Means I get you all to myself for a bit.”

He chuckled and kissed her lips; she returned the kiss, slightly moaning into his lush lips. They shift so that Clyde was laying over Kadlyn’s body. As he reached under her nightshirt, Rylee started to cry.

“I’ll get her,” Clyde said with a smile. He sat up, put his prosthetic arm back on, and got up to get Rylee. “What’s a matter, pumpkin? Did you make a stinky?”

He reached down and gently picked her up, cradling her against his large chest. She let out a tiny whimper and grabbed onto his shirt, burying her face into his chest in frustration at waking up.

Clyde carried her over to the changing table and tenderly laid her down onto the pad; he carefully undid her onesie as Kadlyn sat up.

“Phew,” he exclaimed with a smile, “that’s a mighty big stinky. You sure take after your mama.”

“Clyde Logan,” Kadlyn teasingly warned him with a smile.

Clyde changed Rylee’s diaper and carried her over to the bed. He carefully handed her to Kadlyn.

“All better?” she asked her daughter as she laid Rylee on the bed in front of her.

Ryle giggled. She reached up with her tiny hands, cooing at Kadlyn as she moved her arms.

“You want your groceries, baby girl?” she asked her.

Ryle just cooed. Kadlyn smiled and picked her up; she leaned back, holding her daughter in her left arm. She lifted her top and the infant took hold of her nipple, eagerly drinking her milk.

Clyde lay down next to her on his right side, resting his body on his elbow. He stared lovingly at his wife and daughter. He was definitely ready for what lay ahead.

*************

Clyde awoke to the smell of bacon wafting through the trailer. He sleepily rolled over and looked at the bedside clock; it read 10:45. He groaned, his lower back popping, and got up.

“Morning, bean,” his wife greeted him with a kiss as he walked into the kitchen.

“Morning, bug,” he sleepily replied, wrapping his good arm around her in a tight bear hug from behind.

Kadlyn smiled as she rested her arms across her loving husband’s larger ones. She leaned against his chest in happiness.

Rylee made a noise from her pink baby seat on the counter.

“I didn’t forget about you, pumpkin,” he said with a smile.

Clyde walked over to his daughter and picked her up. She made a happy noise as she settled against his chest.

“What time did my sister say she was coming over?” he asked as he softly bounced.

“Suppose to be here later this afternoon,” Kadlyn replied as she went back to making them a late breakfast. “She said she’s got a few clients to take care of and wanted to grab a few last minutes gifts. When did Jimmy say he was coming?”

“Sometime tonight,” he replied. “Suppose to get Sadie after supper and he’s gonna head here once he gets her.”

Rylee made a happy noise.

“You excited to see your cousin?” Clyde asked her with a smile as he looked down at her.

Rylee just continued to gleefully coo in his arms; he grinned.

Kadlyn smiled at her husband. He never failed to make her fall more in love with him every day.

“Why don’t you take the little one and go sit down,” Clyde said. “I‘ll bring ya a cup of coffee and finish up here.”

“I got everything,” Kadlyn replied. “Besides, I’m almost done. Go set Rylee in her seat at the table.”

He planted a kiss on her head with a smile; as much as he wanted to help her, he knew better than to argue with his Kady-bug. He sat Rylee in her seat as his wife brought over a heaping plate of pancakes and one of bacon, burned, just the way he liked it; she set them down in front of two place settings at the tiny kitchen table.

They ate their brunch and was cleaning up when there was a knock on the door.

“Merry Christmas Eve!” Desiree, one of Kadlyn’s best friends exclaimed as she walked in followed by Mellie, Clyde’s younger sister, both of their arms loaded with bags of wrapped gifts.

“I thought you weren’t getting off until later,” Clyde remarked as the girls set the bags down in the living area.

“My last appointment canceled,” the youngest Logan sibling replied as she walked over to Rylee’s seat. “Hey cutie pie.”

Rylee smiled at her aunt; Mellie picked her up and gave her a peck on the cheek, making her niece giggle.

“My word she’s growing like a little weed,” declared Desiree as Mellie sat down on the couch. “And don’t you look all Christmassy in your PJs.”

Rylee just made a happy noise, babbling.

“What time did Jimmy say he’d be here?” Mellie asked as she gently bounced the infant on her lap.

“Whenever he gets Sadie,” her brother replied as he sat down in one of the easy chairs. “Not sure when.”

Rylee suddenly shrieked.

“What?” Clyde asked with a smile. “You wanna open your presents from Santy?”

Rylee squawked again.

“That’s a yes,” Desiree remarked with a smile.

“Well not yet, monkey,” Clyde replied.

His daughter just continued to make noise.

“Think it might be time for her nap,” Kadlyn said.

“Think you’re right,” Clyde responded. “I’ll put her down.”

“I’ll get her,” Kadlyn said. “She’s probably is hungry too.” She picked her daughter up. “You hungry for your groceries?”

Rylee just made a happy gurgle and clutched Kadlyn’s shirt with her tiny hands.

Kadlyn smiled as she took her into the other room to feed her and put her down for her nap. This was shaping up to be a great Christmas.

*************

Clyde couldn’t remember the last time he’d had such an enjoyable day.

They had decided to watch a few Christmas movies with Mellie and Desiree while Rylee napped, first watching _Miracle on 34 th Street_ then A _Christmas Story_ , two of his and Kadlyn’s favorites. They had just started a card game when they heard the unmistakable sound of Jimmy’s truck pulling up to the doublewide trailer.

“Is that Jimmy?” Kadlyn asked as Clyde got up to go look out the front window.

Clyde nodded.

Soon, Sadie, Jimmy’s 11-year old daughter burst through the front door.

“Rylee,” she excitedly exclaimed as she ran over to where Rylee was laying on the floor on her pink play mat.

Rylee looked up at her cousin, happily smiling; she flapped her tiny arms.

“Your early,” Mellie remarked as Jimmy took his coat off.

“Bobbie Jo let me get Sadie earlier than I thought. Figured we’d just come over.” He sat down on the couch. “What ya guys playing?”

“Uno,” Mellie replied as she shuffled the cards. She raised her eyebrow at her older brother. “You in?”

Clyde smiled to himself as Jimmy nodded. It was definitely shaping up to be a very good Christmas indeed.


End file.
